Flashbacks Towards a Broken Tomorrow
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Includes Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood at times. Marcus is dealing with his hearts betrayal,his father's curse while in the midst of searching for his daughter. What must he do to save the ones he loves? ALMOST COMPLETE!
1. Birth and heartbreaks

Here it goes....

**I own nothing except Nyah.....place it together.....Im working backwards.**

"Pain! Ouch let go," Mecca screamed angrily. Her hand was tightly being squeezed to the breaking point. Her best friend Nyah was in labor. And it wasn't at all fun. "Ouch Ny! Let go. You're killing me!"  
  
"I'm killing you! Who is in labor here? Oh get out get out child!" Nyah yelled.  
  
"Breath and push please dear." The nurse quietly said her pink checks heavy with exhaustion.  
  
"Damnit! I am! What's it look like I'm doing?" Nyah yelled again. Her voice was starting to become horse. It was at that moment that Nyah truly missed Marcus. Wishing he was breaking his hand and not that of her friend. Nyah screamed as another tremendous pain shot through. She felt like she could faint.  
  
"Almost there dear. Keep pushing." The nurse stated sweetly.  
  
"Nyah Annabelle Flint! My hand!" Mecca yelled her hand becoming numb.  
  
A small cry erupted into the candle lit room. The nurse smiled sweetly, admiring the little warmth in her arms. "Congratulations my dear, you have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
"Oh Nyah look." Mecca exclaimed, ignoring the stabbing pain in her hand.  
  
"Let me hold here." Nyah demanded. The small baby was placed into her hands. She was truly beautiful. She had rosy pink cheeks and white skin. Nyah couldn't help but notice her daughters beautifully piercing eyes. She had seen them staring at her before. She had her father's eyes. "I will call her, Skye Marguerite Flint."  
  
Nyah kissed the now sleeping baby's head. Her child. Marcus' baby.  
Meanwhile back at Marcus' apartment.  
  
Marcus sat blankly staring out the dusty gray windows. He watched as the rain came down. The sky was weeping. Just like he was in the inside. It was around the time the baby should have been born. He wished he could be with it. But in his heart he knew it was for the best. If his father found out about the innocent child, there would definitely be hell to pay.

1 year later.  
  
Nyah sat at her kitchen table sketching away. Her fashion designs had been growing very popular among the young witches. She looked up and smiled lovingly at her daughter who was banging to measuring cups together. She had yet to understand Skye's fascination with them.  
  
" Maybe you'll grow up to be a brilliant chief one day."  
Nyah returned her attention to her drawings. The doorbell in the main hall ringed. Nyah glanced down at Skye. "Maria? Maria can you get the door please?" She called to her maid. There was no answer. Maria must be busy. Nyah got up and put Skye in her crib and gave her a tender kiss. "Be right back sugar."  
  
Nyah quietly left. Skye happily laughing in the background.  
Nyah went downstairs just as Maria came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. I just spilled some broth and was trying to clean it up." Maria said apologetically.  
  
Nyah laughed lovingly. "Don't worry. I'll get the door. Can you go  
and attend to Skye for me please?"  
  
"Yes miss." She said as she went upstairs.  
  
Nyah smiled and walked slowly to the door. The doorbell sounded again. Nyah unlocked the bolt and opened the door. She was surprised to find there was nobody there. Instead there was a small envelope lying safely on the deep burgundy doormat. Nyah stared down at it for a few seconds as if half expecting it to jump up and bite her. Then she picked it up and quietly began to open it while the door closed behind her.  
  
Upstairs Nyah heard Maria scream. She dropped the letter. "Maria?"  
  
Nyah bounded upstairs throwing the nursery door open. Maria stood in the corner clutching her face and crying loudly. Nyah ran over to her. "Maria! Maria what happened."  
  
Maria uncovered her face. "A man! A horrible man. He came up from behind me. And then he pulled out a wand and blinded me. I tried to protect her! I tired!"  
  
Nyah released Maria and ran up to the crib, slowly removing the covers. Her hands were shaking with fear. Silent tears fell down her face. The crib was empty. Nyah began to weep more heavily. In silence she slowly feel helplessly to floor. Her daughter's blanket was clutched in her hands tightly.  
  
And then she screamed.


	2. The doorways of death eaters

Okay, hiya all. The usual shit....I own nothing. Just Nyah and some strays. I pieced together some stuff and expanded and added chapters enjoy. Please Review.

" I don't want to hear it! Just go away. I hate you!" The young women yelled from inside her home. She yelled to the young man outside the door.  
  
" God Damn it Nyah. Don't you understand? They'll kill you." Marcus Flint angrily pounded on the door. His sweat dripped from his forehead.  
  
" I could care less. You bastard! I hope they kill you. You and your death- eater father." Nyah walked away from the door. Ignoring all that was being said to her from the outside.  
  
Nyah Favoroe had just been given the sentence of death. Hours earlier her husband Marcus Flint, had told the servants of the dark lord about Nyah's past accidently. Nyah's father himself had been a servant of lord Voldemort. It was in her blood just like Marcus. Except her father was a servant before he fathered a child to a muggle and lied about it. The dark lord inraged by her fther's betrayal sought out revenge against his family.  
  
" Nyah! Please listen to me." Marcus exhausted from pounding on the door leaned against the door. His voice hurt from yelling. Marcus really didn't give a fuck if he died. He just betrayed the one person who he actually gives a damn about. And the only person who actually felt the same way about him. A innocent life had been stollen frm them both, their child. His pride.  
  
He vaguely had any recollection of how it happened. " Ah" Marcus pulled up his sleeve his mark burned. He knew the death-eaters were close. He hadn't meant to admit to her being a mudblood, but the spell his father had cast had been truely strong. It broke though his hearts desire.  
  
He felt as though he could die at that very spot. His memories of the past and Nyah as well as how everything came to be exploded into his mind.

Just over two years ago he remembered

"Okay practice over. Now remember the plays. We can't let those firkin' Gryffindors win. If they do, I'll beat the shit out of Wood."  
  
" Don't worry Marcus, I'll show that pansy Potter!" Draco Malfoy, the seeker said.  
  
The team laughed. Marcus turned his attention to his new girl friend and new keeper Nyah Favoroe. " You'd better not let those bitch chasers score any goals."  
  
Nyah caught Marcus's stern stare. Marcus smiled revealing his large teeth. He had tried himself to shrink them a bit. But was meant with little success. " Don't worry. I won't let them score." Nyah smiled back.  
  
Nyah mind was racing thoughts as she strolled down the long hall towards the Syltherin common room. Quidditch and Marcus. Nyah had long known about the Flint's. Her best friend and fellow had told her. Lexx has warned Nyah about the Marcus and his family, about their dark secrets and the bloodshed they had provoked. They had a death-eater past, a deep darkness that threatened anything good. And by god Marcus didn't ever go out ofhis way to prove otherwise. He cheated, beat up people. Including Oliver Wood. He was exactly stupid, but he didn't ever land on top. Marcus wasn't exactly an Oliver Wood, or Cedric Diggory but he had a few good features on him. His eyes for one, just looking into them a person could slightly grasp the intoxicating sadness that a poor young lad had indured. Nyah couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the man.

Marcus sulked down the hall running play by play in his head. He was anxious about the first quidditch match of the season. He couldn't wait to show Wood who was the better captain. Just as he was about to dart around the corner he ran into whom else? Oliver Wood.  
  
Oliver smiled at Marcus.  
  
" Why don't you watch where the hell you are going Wood?" Marcus could feel his ears turning red.  
  
" You bumped into me Flint."  
  
" So, then get the fuck out of my way before I have to mangle that face of yours!" Marcus snapped.  
  
" Well excuse me for walking." Oliver smirked.  
  
Without thinking Marcus punched Oliver in the stomach. Oliver bent over hugging his stomach. He straightened up and threw back his fist...  
  
Nyah turned the corner deep in thought. No sooner did she turn the corner than she spotted Marcus. And Oliver Wood. Nyah saw Marcus punch Oliver. She hesitated at breaking them up. Of course her better intentions got the better of her. Nyah hurried over and ran between them just as Oliver threw his punch. Marcus tried to stop him. It was too late though. The punch hit Nyah right on her shoulder. Nyah froze. It didn't really hurt. In a impulse Nyah punch Oliver right in the face.  
  
" Oh." Oliver stumbled to the wall.  
  
" Oliver, Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Oliver was holding his nose, which was bleeding. " It's okay. I didn't mean to hit you."  
  
Marcus anger flared up to a final bursting point. " You firkin' bastard!" Marcus jumped past Nyah and began throwing punch after punch on Oliver.  
  
Nyah heard a door open. She turned around and cautiously looked around the corner. It was Snape. He was coming that way, probably due to the noise. Nyah turned to Marcus and Oliver.  
  
" Stop it Snape's coming this way." She hissed.  
  
Marcus got up and grabbed Nyah's hand, " let's go."  
  
Nyah turned to Oliver who stood up, lip and nose bleeding. " We can't just leave him Marcus. Oliver go to the hospital wing. Hurry before Snape finds you."  
  
" Come on Ny. Let's go." Marcus pulled Nyah down the hall before she had time to argue.  
  
" You laid a pretty good punch on him." Marcus said as they sat down in the empty common room.  
  
" You desperately need anger management."  
  
Marcus grinned, " Fuck that! Wood had it coming!"  
  
Nyah shook her had, " still you did pretty good."  
  
Marcus leaned towards Nyah and kissed her. " Of course I did" He began to kiss her again.  
  
They completely ignored the common room door as it opened. In entered Snape. " Mr. Flint"  
  
Marcus snapped to attention. " Professor."  
  
Snape had a twisted smile on his face." Come with me. Now!" 


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter two........... yawns Okay this is a short chapter sorry all.

Marcus Flint hesitantly followed Snape out the entrance to a far musty smelling corner of the dungeon.  
  
" Mr. Flint the nurse has informed me that you are responsible for Oliver Woods' injuries. Is this true?" Snape stared at Marcus looking as if he was waiting for him to lie.  
  
" I am responsible for that cheating bas----"  
  
Snape glared, " just as I suspected. Follow me Mr. Flint Dumbledore wishes a word with you."  
  
In silence they walked to the head master's office. Marcus was feeling rather sick at that moment. Of course the satisfaction of beating up Oliver Wood couldn't be killed. Marcus had to admit, it would be worth it.  
  
**Flash back ends**  
  
Marcus could feel the beating of his heart as his temple' s throbbed. Soon, very soon they would be here to take her away from him. He couldn't bear to let that happen. He jumped up from the hard, dirty floor. Marcus had enough of this nonsense; he was after all a wizard. He brought out his wand and with one clean swoop and a few words the enormous, dark ebony door banged open.  
  
Nyah quickly turned around. Marcus entered through the doorway wand in hand. Nyah swallowed hard. She was infuriated at him. Her eyes feel coldly on him as he drew closer. Nyah pulled out her wand. She glared at him almost as if she was daring him to make a move.  
  
" Nyah. Nyah please listen to me. God damn don't you see you've got to get the hell out of here." Marcus paused for a moment. His eyes were now fixed on Nyah's deep burgundy wand.  
  
" Why should I believe you? I thought I was supposed to trust you. I gave you my secret and you, you handed it out. ur child is missing now!" Nyah wanted things to go back the way they were. She just wished all this would end. A single tear stained her beautiful tan face. " Why do care what happens to me? Like father like son? Your father is a servant to the dark Lord. I'm sure you are. Why the hell do you care what happens to me? "  
  
Marcus was taken back. He decided he should tell her something truthful. " Because, because. Fuck! Because, I love you." Marcus had given Oliver Wood broken nose after broken nose. He had beat up anyone who'd piss him off. He sure in hell wasn't a very nice fucking person to be around. But Nyah was really the only person to get around that. That is why he loved her.  
This is why he married her, and why he never ran after her. He trusted her. He knew she had left to keep their love and baby a secret.

Nyah couldn't believe what she had just heard. Were her ears deceiving her? Did Marcus Flint actually say the word love? How could he? If he did then why was this all happening? Nyah looked at him. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were unable to be summed up in one word. His eyes were so forgiving so passionte, she knew he spoke with sincerity. They had the power to make her weak. Nyah couldn't help but love him back. She closed her eyes remembering the past. "Well Marcus, then tell me. Where must we go? Where do we start?" 

He embraced her protectively. "Anywhere you want to love."  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Marcus flipped through his book frantically looking for the answers to his homework. Marcus had procrastinated all day. Now at 10:00 p.m. he hoped to finish it. It wasn't that he was dumb. It was just that he never seemed to get along with the professors'. Marcus slammed his book shut. It was nearly impossible for him to do it right then. Marcus ran his hand through his dark, thick, brown hair in frustration.  
  
" Need some help?" Marcus looked up to see Nyah Favoroe a transfer student in his grade before him. It was the very same transfer student who had mad the open keeper position on his team that same day.  
  
" Yeah. I could use help on this fucking paper that Snape assigned. If you want to help that is." Marcus looked down at the empty seat in front of him. He moved about inwardly in his own seat as she sat down.  
  
Nyah smiled as she caught Marcus' deep brown eyes. " So where do we start?"  
  
Marcus smiled back trying to hold back his big-toothed smile. " Anywhere you want to."


	4. Long ado and where evers

**Hmmmmm more past things pulling into play.....perhaps this will reveal why Poor little Sky was snatched?**

****

**Warning: sorta slashy. MFOW ish.....not a whole lot though.......**

**I'm sorry if this stuff gets comfusing, I'm tring to wor out the kinks. reviews much needed. thanx Told in Marcus pov.**

**lexx**

Marcus kept glancing through the window shades of the dusty apartment. The apartment was a last minute solution to get him and Nyah out of London and into hiding. Nyah had a friend who had offered the apartment for a time. A friend who made Marcus cringe. Oliver Wood. He could feel his stomach go sick as the thought. He remembered their seventh year at Hogwarts and Wood's feble attempt at romance.

**Flasback......(again)**

" I've had enough of this Wood." I tell him. I was going to tell him the truth. Get things straight once and for all. No more games. No more lies. I am through with these childish ways.  
  
"Tell me Marcus." I demand looking into those dark passionate eyes. " Tell me the truth. Why are you here? You'd never come before.  
I wish and want absolutely nothing to do with him. I never even touched the guy let alone have conversations with the guy. But somehow he manages to get to me. " We will never be. Ever Wood!"  
  
Looking at him I try to not let my own selfish lust get the better of me. " I want to try. I want us to work." I place my hand on his strong shoulder. He pushed it away angrily. My hearts desire.  
  
Why did he have to do that? I hated that. Now he is giving me that look. The sweet it's ok look. That look streams through my body, sending shivers through me. " Don't touch me Wood.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
_Those words make my skin crawl. " I won't do it. I'm not like that."  
_  
I look into Marcus's eyes. I can see the pain and suffering. I long to wash it away. But I know better than that. He won't let me get close enough to him. I know what makes him this way. " It's her isn't it?" He sees nothing. Just stares his eye threatening. I can see his muscles tighten. I await the blow. But to my surprise he relaxes. His beautiful eyes soften.  
  
_I can see him looking at me again. Damn him. Damn him all to hell. I have no emotions towards him. Why does he still to this? " I won't hurt her."_  
  
I narrow my eyes, " like she hurt you."  
  
_I know what he is playing at. So what. She lied to me about her family. Everyone lies, she is only human. But her father told on mine. She lied. But it's over now. My dad is fine. No I won't let this interfere. This must be finished once and for all. " I..." My words are lost. I try again. He stops me, putting a tender hand to my mouth. Now he is kissing my forehead. I hate this. Something erupts from me. I push him away. " No. Stay away damnit." I hesitate. " Goodbye Wood."_  
  
Goodbye Marcus, My dear.  
  
_I walk away into a nearby empty room. I need to clear my head. As I entered I can feel my heartbeat. I stare blankly just a few feet away from me. A raven hair figure is before me.  
I thought I was alone." Nyah" I whisper._

" I heard everything Marcus. I don't blame you. You deserve the best. I wish you the best."  
  
Is she talking to me? I deserve better?  
  
" I can't keep saying I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But I guess I still did."  
  
She guesses? I want to run to her and hold her and tell her it's all right and I forgive her. But I don't think she will forgive herself. " We all make mistakes Ny."  
  
" Go. Be with Oliver if you so desire it." It's been months and she still can't look me in the eye.  
  
" Don't say that." I yell. Each word dripping with anger."  
  
" I won't let you forgive me. The wound I have inflicted on you is to deep to be healed."  
She pauses glancing towards the door as if ready to run. " I'm going to leave now."  
  
I capture her before she can leave. She tries to get away. But my strength is more than hers. I can forgive her. After all those bruise and mark is my fault. I hadn't of let my dad find out he would of never been able to hurt her, beat her. I don't have time to stop myself as I whisper to her taking her in my arms, ' I love you." Wait did I just say? Did I mean that?  
  
Forcing a smile between her tears she says, " You know I love you. We can't be together. Our parents, our family..."  
  
" They don 't have to know.' They don't. I know it can make this work but all she has to do is say yes.  
  
" I don't think I understand."  
  
" Nyah marry me." Did I just say that? I think I actually demanded that.  
  
" How? How can it work?" Tears streamed down her face. I wiped them away with kisses. " We can run away. I'll join the team that made me an offer. I can play quidditch professionally."  
  
" I start my job. You won't have to do all the work. You mean it really?"  
  
" Yeah." I meant it.  
  
That was about all I can handle. I could no longer contain myself. My lips begin to lay kiss after kiss on her. I worked my way down her neck and traced her shoulders with my fingers. And damn she pushed me so hard against the wall. But I didn't want her to be in control. As I kissed her lips I knew this was my one. Not Oliver. Nyah.

_I remember when all this began. One day I had never felt so much joy in all my life, and the next I was heart broken._

****

****

" Marcus." She said to me. My beautiful wife. We lay in each other's arms in our new apartment. It was a nice size considering our nice budget. I was currently on the Cobra quidditch team. I was lucky to get on it. Wood made it on Puddlemere. As for Nyah, she opened a Witch and wizard clothesline. It was doing really good. She always wanted to be a designer.  
" Marcus."  
I looked down at her. She seemed a bit worried. " What is it?"  
She bit her lip. " I'm pregnant." 

The argument.  
  
Marcus stared blankly at her for a moment. He could feel mixed emotions rushing to the surface. He didn't know which to act upon. His heart rose. Angry clouded his vision. And love and happiness produced a smile. His frown no curved slightly upward almost to a full smile. " Is this wise Nyah?"  
  
"I knew this would be how you reacted." Nyah turned away. Leaving Marcus to stare frustrated at the back of her head.  
  
" Well, what did you expect? A warm smile and a happy condolence?" Marcus went to reach for her arm.  
  
Nyah got up quickly, with slight hesitation. " Marcus this is your child. What would you like me to do? Get rid of it"  
  
" No, no, of course not. It just seems sudden. I mean we barely got out of my fathers wrath. I want this child Nyah. But I want it to be safe to."  
  
" So do I." Nyah faced him shadows hiding her tears. She bit her lip. A sigh that she was worried. She turned away unable to look upon him. " That's why I'm leaving."  
  
Marcus leapt from the bed. Now he was angry. Mostly confused and disturbed by the comment. " What do you mean your leaving?" He yelled shaking his fist at her.  
  
Nyah stepped back. Her eyes were fixed on Marcus' hands. It was clear she was afraid. She swallowed she couldn't be afraid she thought to herself. " Just for a time. Till the baby is safe."  
  
"It will be safe here. " Marcus snapped angrily.  
  
Nyah shook her head. " No it won't. I do not want anyone to know about the baby. "  
" Bloody hell! Why not?"  
  
"It could be harmed."  
Marcus glanced at his watch. Practice started in twenty minutes. The team was supposed to come in early." I have to go. Stay here." He commanded her. " I'll be back to finish this matter." Marcus didn't give her time to argue He grabbed his back and left. The door slamming behind him.  
  
Nyah stared at the door in which Marcus had just disappeared into. She smiled quietly to her self. Then she got up to straighten the bed.


	5. Why I'm alone

**Short I know. Sorry.**

" Are you okay Flint?" Edward the seeker of the team asked as Marcus took a seat next to him.  
  
Marcus sat in silence for a minute or to before responded. " No but everything will be alright once I get home." Marcus grinned.  
  
" Your awfully strange." Edward turned his attention back to the captain.  
  
"Okay." Black cleared his throat. " Tomorrow we are going to play Puddlemere. Only since most of the team members are sick." 'Little pansies' he muttered under his breath. " We will be playing their reserve team. So that doesn't mean that today's practice is going to be any easier. Now let's practice!"  
  
Marcus followed the team out to the field. If things couldn't get any worse. They do. Marcus wasn't feeling up to practice. He had been too busy to check whom the other teams players would be. But they didn't really pay the matter any care.  
  
" Come on Flint!" Barked Black. " Leave your dumb problems down there. Now get up here and practice. Now!"  
  
"I'm coming." Marcus shouted bitterly.  
  
Marcus sighed as he left the field after practice. He was tired and hungry. Every muscle in his body screaming in pain as he moved. But Marcus of course paid them no attention. He was more concentrated on getting home. And solving the problem.  
  
He entered his home. Nyah had used her time wisely. The house had been thoroughly cleaned. The fireplace was lit. And there were fresh flowers on the table. Marcus smiled hoping she had come to her senses. He slowly entered the bed room.  
  
" Nyah."  
  
But she wasn't there. Instead a small envelope lay neatly on the made bed. Marcus threw down his gear and opened the envelope. Something fell out. But he ignored it and drew out the not. It read:  
  
' Goodbye for now Marcus.'  
  
Marcus stared down at what fell.  
  
It was her wedding ring.


End file.
